


Caroline

by Krysten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten/pseuds/Krysten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was burdened to finish this. I hope she may finally rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caroline

“Chloe, do you remember that girl that was killed here two years ago?”

“Caroline?” I responded. “Cassandra, Caroline went missing. She might not have died.”

“When was that again? October 2004? So a freshman moves into a college dorm lives there for two months and disappears? No signs of depression or anxiety. No enemies. She got along with everyone. Chloe, do you really think a person like that would go missing?”

I sighed and thought about it briefly.

“Why do you even care, Cassandra? This was two years ago. Sometimes people just snap, okay? Sometimes things build up and people do things they regret. That’s probably what happened.”

“I care because I KNOW what happened. Chloe, there are clues all around your room. Did you forget this is Caroline’s room?”

“Okay, yes you’re in here enough to have maybe seen something. But enough to know what happened? The police investigated this room thoroughly. Why would you be able to figure it out? Especially two years after she went missing. Maybe something changed.”

“Yes, one thing changed. So let me tell this story.”

“Fine I’ll indulge you, Cassandra.”

Cassandra got into position, standing tall while I remained stationary on my bed. Her skills as a storyteller were near legendary. She was a tall, pale girl who dressed plainly in bright pastels which contrasted her long, dark hair. She spoke with confidence and vibrancy that was enviable to say the least. She prepared herself mentally, relaying the story in her head. After a moment she drew in a deep breath and began.

“August 2004. In this very room, two girls moved in, Caroline, an athletic, outgoing girl with a bright future and her roommate, Cindy, an introverted programmer suffering with depression and an eating disorder. The two barely knew each other and interacted with each other only rarely in their brief time as roommates. However, as time passed, Caroline became even more distant. She barely slept in this room anymore. One day she just vanished without a trace. Cindy reported that she hadn’t seen Caroline in days.   
Caroline’s entire life was examined over and over again. She had no signs of depression or suicidal thoughts. No one would target her for murder or abduction specifically. No one knew why she would go missing, so the case was eventually pushed aside and this room was made for usage again. Cindy lived here alone for a month before taking her life on November 15th, 2004, a month after Caroline’s disappearance. She left a suicide note that explained her feelings of guilt over Caroline’s disappearance. She emphasized that she did not kill Caroline nor had anything to do with her disappearance but felt she could have done more. “

I stared at Cassandra for a moment. She looked triumphant.

“Cassandra, I already knew that. What’s new about any of this?’

"Nothing is new. What’s old is what matters. Here, look at this story.”

Cassandra handed me a 3 page story entitled “Caroline”.

“What is this?”

“Years from now, a story will be published electronically. It was a story that just consisted of two girls speaking to each other. It wasn’t very clear where the story was going. In the story a girl told the other girl a story. The girl’s name was Cassandra. Cassandra knew of many terrible things yet to come. She knew one of her closest friends was in fact a killer. But when she told her other friends, no one believed her. When she told the police, no one believed her. They said the only evidence Cassandra had to go off was small snippets of information left by Caroline. Desperate, the girl confronted all of her friends individually until she talked to the other girl, the girl who the story is being told to.”

“The killer?”

“Yes, the killer. Her name was Caroline, the same as our Caroline. So of course when confronted about the story, Caroline acted like she had no idea what was going on. But she knew that Cassandra knew it was her. Caroline remained as calm as possible but her nervousness was showing. “

Are you accusing me of-“

“She began panicking. She didn't know how to react to the situation so she did what she wanted to for the entirety of the conversation. She took out her knife from her purse directly behind her and hid it behind her back. She allowed Cassandra to finish her story and waited patiently. Caroline had nothing to say. Cassandra cried. She couldn't believe she trusted Caroline. Caroline was her friend but she was going to kill Cassandra because she knew. Cassandra always knew. And Cassandra knew she would go into this conversation dying. She took precautions.”  
Cassandra continued with tears in her big brown eyes. Her eye shadow began running. I grasped my knife closer. I began crying too. I knew what had to happen. I let her finish.

“It was the most heart breaking thing ever for Cassandra. She couldn't accept this because…because she was in love with Caroline.”

My heart beat faster. Cassandra was barely coherent.

“C-c-cassandra could barely speak at this point. She was emotionally depleted. Both parties knew what was going to happen. But both parties were also aware that wasn't what happened, but was going to be. Cassandra put the story of what her experience would be on a flash drive before confronting Caroline. Cassandra gives Caroline a physical copy of the story after wiping her hard drive. Caroline burns the physical copy later. The flash drive would never be found by Caroline and in fact, after killing Cassandra, Caroline takes her life where she can never be found. The flash drive goes missing for a while but hopefully will be discovered years later, revealing the truth.”

“…Caroline,” I began. “, was a very troubled girl. She was so jealous of her roommate Cindy. Everyone thought it was the opposite but it wasn't. Caroline r-r-resented her. She had an ideal body and was so smart. She was everything Caroline wanted to be. Caroline killed Cindy. She felt so guilty but could not turn back. Caroline hid Cindy’s body in the ninth floor storage room for a month. Caroline acted as Cindy in Caroline’s place; after all, everyone said they looked identical. Caroline wrote a fake suicide note for Cindy and revealed her body. Caroline could no longer be Caroline or Cindy. However, Cindy had a twin that was two years younger. After her second embarrassing murder, she became Chloe for two years. And of course "Chloe" moved to the same college as her big sister, Cindy. She thought she was in the clear but she didn't know she was in the presence of a prophet. Or really, a girl who got a few lucky hunches about a murder case she was unrelated to and then documented them, forcing a situation in which the two figures in the story die. But why did the girl care? Why did the prophet dig so far into the past? Caroline wondered as she plotted out how she was going to end her life.”

“Because the prophet Cassandra was cursed. As she dug deeper, she was cursed with this knowledge. She was cursed with the knowledge that the woman she loved was a killer. She felt guilt. She couldn't even believe she would fall for Caroline. But she did. …I…I love you, Caroline. I’m sorry about this. I love you a lot. Please kill me.”

Choking under tears, I stabbed my blade into Cassandra’s heart. She looked happy. 

“I love you too, Cassandra.”


End file.
